The Cohort of Ordinary Villagers
by demonspawn666
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped at 13, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a stranger who wears too much cologne travel through the woods to find her, going through many exciting adventures along the way!


The Cohort of Ordinary Villagers

Chapter One:

The light tapping of the gentle rain sounded through the woods. The crystal drops splattered as they hit the slick green leaves of the evergreens. The clouds grew darker and the rain came down heavier. It was no longer a drizzle; it was a storm.

The wind wound to and fro. It motioned the branches back and forth, adding to the already, hammering noise of the storm.

In the distance, three dark blurs were seen through the sheets of rain. Two were tall, at least six feet high, whereas the third was a mere five foot six inches. As there feet slowly trudged through the soft mud, they came to a stop. The figures looked above their heads. No unusual noises, no strange animals or disturbances. They through the packs that had been on their backs onto the soft earth and began to unpack a large animal skin tarp.

They struggled with its weight as they fought the strong winds. They tied the ends around small tree stumps. One of the taller figures took one end of the tarp and, with a single bound, jumped up, twenty feet in the air, and gently placed the tarp over a high branch of an old tree. They tied the other ends to thin trunks as well and then they began to make themselves comfortable.

One figure took out a second tarp and covered the surrounding ground with it, while another dug through their pack with the utmost attention. The third leaped to a high branch, above the tarp, and allowed the rain to beat softly against his hair and body.

Below him, one rested against the tree trunk, cross-legged and trying to catch some rest, where the other was still busily digging through his pack.

The man on the tree was resting against the trunk. His left leg hung off the branch and his arms were crossed over his chest. His unusually long hair hung over his shoulders and hung at his sides. The rain gently pattered against his hair, pattering because the leaves above his head blocked some of the rain. He let out a long tired sigh and peered across the forest. The trees were thick for miles, so he was positive they had a long way to go.

He was quietly being lulled to sleep by the soft pitter-patter when he smelled smoke. At first he began to panic. If there was a fire in the woods, they could possibly be trapped. He stood up and turned every which way, only to see that there was nothing in sight for a rather long distance. 'Where is that smoke coming from?'

He sniffed the air once more and realized it was coming from under the tarp. 'Oh, it must be that weird guy…'

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha! What did you do that for you idiot!" Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and was about to tackle him.

"Miroku, you pervert, this is no time to go to a whore house, and we need to begin or search."

Inuyasha charged at Miroku. The dust flew from under their feet as they ran towards each other. With every step their anger turned to play. They had been best friends far too long to fight each other seriously. They ran to the side and embraced in a rough sort of bear hug. This was their odd custom, but it was a custom and they intended to keep it. Unfortunately, this time, as they came together they moved in the direction Inuyasha had been running for he was far stronger than Miroku when it came to brut force. As they slid, they came closer and closer to a wagon filled with vegetables.

They closed their eyes, preparing for the impact. And when it came, they found themselves on top of a lopsided wagon, the vegetables scattered on the ground, and one angry farmer. His face was covered in dirt and his hands were red from plowing, but through his gruff appearance the fire that burned into his eyes was second to none.

"You yellow bastards!" He ran up to his pitchfork, but Miroku being the quick thinker he was, got to the weapon first.

"Now, kind sir, I don't think you want to resort to violence, and such cruel language should not be said in front of the ladies." He flashed a smile. The farmer was enraged.

"What did you say?" The farmer spat out at Miroku.

"Well I-"

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha broke in. " He isn't worth your time." He faced the fuming farmer. "Now if you want a fight, we'll be happy to give you one, but there will be no name calling in front of the women and children, even us 'yellow bastards' know better then that!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and ran after the farmer. But before he could do any damage, he was cut off by a blade at the edge of his throat.

"Now don't be thinking he's the only one with a problem with you." Came a rusty voice by Inuyasha's ear. This man smelled of whiskey and smoke.

"I will not be fighting any drunkards either." Replied Inuyasha as he stepped back from the sharp blade. He felt blood trickle from a slight scratch at his neck.

The man smiled, baring yellow, crooked teeth. "Well then I guess ye will be dying." He pulled back his arm and thrust the knife towards Inuyasha's chest, though Inuyasha was faster then a normal human so he dogged with ease.

"However, I don't have anything against fighting a crazed maniac." He changed his argument and ran up to the man. He hit the man with the blunt edge of the sword and he fell to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha looked up to see not only the farmer, but also most of the men who had been in the market area.

"Miroku! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha ran forward charging at the group. He knocked the first few men unconscious and then began his search for Miroku. He turned left and right, sniffing the air for his friend's scent, though with all the people, he could not discern the scents apart. "Dammit, Miroku! Where are you?" He stood up. Unconscious bodies now surrounded him, though he saw no Miroku in the bunch.

He growled. He looked towards the edge of the forest and saw a gun pointed at his friend's head, and another aimed in his direction. 'Shit!'

He could get out of this alive, though he could not save Miroku.

"If you move, your friend here will die." The man pointing the gun at Miroku' s head said.

Cold sweat formed on Inuyasha's brow. 'What to do? What to do?' His mind spun in circles as her thought of an escape plan.

He looked at Miroku. His friend was as calm as usual, though his eyes revealed his shock.

In one split second a cloud of dust covered over Miroku and the two gunmen. Inuyasha heard three gunshots.

He ran to the scene, expecting too find his friend torn apart by bullets from such a close range. 'Miroku, you can't die on me yet! I still need you!"

He was in the cloud of dust and could smell death. "Shit!"

He heard a light laugh and spun around, only to see his friend being held by the neck by a short, frail man who smelled of strong cologne. "Foolish punks, pull that stunt again and I might not be able to save you." The man dropped Miroku on the ground. He took in a few deep breaths and looked past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw both the gunmen with bullet holes through their chest. The heavy scent of blood filled Inuyasha's nose and he began to breathe heavily through his mouth.

"Oh come on, you two act as if you've never seen someone get killed before. Here." The man offered Inuyasha a handkerchief to cover his nose with. "Why don't you come have a drink with me and tell me what you guys are trying to accomplish in these parts." The man did not wait for an answer and began on his way to a nearby bar.

This place didn't do Inuyasha's nose any better, now that he was surrounded by smoke. He felt a little woozy. Miroku on the other hand had just gotten out of shock and began searching the WANTED posters stapled to the walls. He saw the Thunder Brothers, a notorious gang of siblings, the Shichininta (yes, I know I spelled it wrong, I'll change it later.), a group of thugs though they had been rumored dead months back, and Onigumo, a bandit who had been burned to death in the last year. 'Well all that's here is crap' thought Miroku to himself.

They sat in a corner, out of the light and ordered their drinks. "SO," began the stranger. "What are you two doing in these parts. You don't seem to be from here."

"Well, neither do you." Replied Inuyasha hotly, he didn't like being rescued by a stranger.

"Well, sir, we come from a corner of France towards the Northeast. It's a small region of Japanese settlers who have lived in these parts for centuries."

The man took a few moments to let the information sink in.

"Well that explains the look of you."

"It would also explain your looks to. Am I correct?" Inquired a thankful Miroku.

"Maybe."

"I'm Miroku, and this ass is Inuyasha." He introduced them.

"Mmm."

"Well what's your namee?" Asked Inuyasha, still mad that he couldn't save himself.

"Inuyasha, give it a break. Without him we wouldn't be alive."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who wouldn't be alive? I could have gotten out of that one by myself."

"Well I couldn't, so be nice to him for my sake at least."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned to stare out of the window. The stranger's cologne was clogging his nostrils. Miroku and the stranger intended to talk.

"So what was your name?"

The stranger looked a little startled at the question, his eyes moved from corner to corner. "Um…me? I'm…uh…um…Jakoutsu. Yea, that's it!"

Now it was time for Miroku to raise his eyebrow. "Jakoutso? Isn't he a member of the Shiniantai?"

"Um…well…yes…but."

"Look, it's okay with me. If that's what you want to be called, I'll call you that."

The stranger relaxed some more.

End of Flashback

'Well, that's how we met the guy. I just wonder why he's still with us.' Thought Inuyasha. The smell of dinner from below called him to jump sown under the shelter of the tent.

END OF STORY

Hey guys! Yes...a whole new story...aren't you excited? I sure am!!

This story should get pretty long, but you never know...

Oh! By the way. Plz review!!! I would really appreciate 5 reviews, but a couple more wouldn't hurt a bit!


End file.
